Diary Of An Unwind, Domaxus Asterland
by MattJeevasHasMail
Summary: Plagued with being an albino with crippling heart problems, Domaxus's parents think he is too expensive. Surgeries, therapy... So they sign up to get him unwound. He knows the exact date of his unwinding. The day comes. He arrives at Happy Jacks and gets a job painting murals on the walls. He makes friends with Jaelyn, a painter. A love like no other unfolds... R&R please? :
1. Prologue, Entry 1, June 8 2098

This was an English project. Normally, I don't write these ''OC stories'' because I think they're cliché and boring. I know that a few things in this story aren't spot-on to the book universe, but I really don't care. And also, a few of the entries seem a bit pointless, but I was allowed to have a minimum of fourteen entries, and I only had a few days to write it, so I couldn't plan it out paragraph by paragraph before I wrote it all out. But overall, I am quite satisfied with it! I'm going to be putting up that chapters as I type them out, so please come back and read the finished product. :)

Warning: Homosexual relationships.

* * *

I started out alone. I ended alone...

I know that in three weeks and one day from now, I will be unwound. My unhealthy heart, my white hair, my pink eyes, and every other body part of my albino body will be sent off in every which way, and I will supposedly live on, just a bit more... Scatter-brained, if you will. Please excuse my pun.

I wake up in the morning and automatically, my stomach begins hurting. I begin sweating, and my heart begins racing. I know what day it is. Today is the day that a representative from Happy Jack Harvest Camp will visit my house and take me on my final vacation. A vacation to Happy Jack Harvest Camp...

I am on the street. I know that if anyone saw me, they would question my motives. A young boy, running on the road, alone, first thing in the morning. It is dark, and my only possessions are what I can contain in my backpack. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe that I am running away. I have never been a coward. I didn't run from that heart surgery when I was five. I didn't run from my parent's divorce. I know that if anyone saw me, they would question my motives.

But I am running from my unwinding.

My chest is going to explode. I've been running from the juvey-cops for at least an hour. I can't go on. My heart isn't healthy enough for this.

I stop running and face the juvey-cops. My whole body is shaking, and I have to will all of my strength to my legs to keep me standing. I look the juvey-cops right in the eye. I feel the impact of the tranq bullets entering my torso, and I go down, but it doesn't matter, because I go down with bravery.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review, and if you're here from my Facebook or deviantART, feel free to tell me what you think there!


	2. Interview, Entry 2, June 9 2098

I wake up and my hand automatically goes to my head, which is throbbing with so much pain that I'm sure someone is hitting me in the head with a hammer.

''You hit your head very hard when the tranquilizer bullets were fired into you. ''

I automatically sit up and open my eyes in response to the voice.

''Oh, don't worry about me. Domaxus, is it? Interesting name. ''

I swallow and downcast my eyes toward the ground.

''Domaxus, tell me about yourself. What you can do, what you like to do.''

I take a good look at the figure sitting next to my bed. It's a man. He has clean-cut hair, and his clothes are colorful and reek of a strong perfume.

''Domaxus?''

I frown. '' Well, I recently joined drumline...''

''Oh dear. We already have a drumset player in our band, so we don't need a percussionist. ''

'' Oh... I don't think it's important... But I can draw.

'' My, my, my! Domaxus, I think we have a job cut out for you here at Happy Jacks.''

I look up at him, cocking my head to the side.

''You will be working with a man named Jaelyn. He is a painter, but states that he does not have the ability to draw. He was requested to work with a male.''

I frown. ''What will I be doing?''

''You will be drawing murals on the inside walls of Happy Jack's. We are attempting to linght the mood with artwork.''

I smile at him.

''Jaelyn isn't an unwind. In fact, he is thirty-three years old. And Domaxus, you recieving this stay at Happy Jack's by at least three years. You are about to turn fourteen, correct?''

I nod. '' In twenty-one days.''

''That was the date of your unwinding, as well?''

I look at the ground and not again.

He begins to stand up. '' Well, that date has been extended to June 29th of year 3002.''

''One day before my eighteenth birthday.''

The man smiles. '' Yep. Well, Domaxus, I have to go now.'' And with that's he's gone.

I lay back and sigh. My breakfast is on a table next to my bed, but I don't feel like eating.

I close my eyes and soon I am fast asleep.


	3. Activity, Entry 3, June 10 2098

Paste your document here...

Breakfast consists of pancakes and an apple. My mind is on other things, so I don't really taste it. I don't know. It doesn't really matter.

The door opens, and the same counselor from yesterday sticks his head in, a beaming smile plastering his face. ''Hello! Good morning, D

''omaxus! How're you feeling today?''

I frown. '' I'm fine, thank you. My head still hurts, though, and the puncture wounds from the tranquilizer bullets are bruising pretty badly…''

It's his turn to frown.'' I'll increase the dosage of your medicine.''

I didn't know I was taking medicine, but I figure it's best not to ask about it.

''Domaxus, due to your recent… Injuries… You will not be doing any physical activity today.''

''Physical activity?''

''No one told you?'' He opens to door and comes in, sitting down on my bed and making himself right at home. ''Most days, every child here at Happy Jack's does a physical activity of some sort… To pass the time.''

''Why aren't I doing one today?''

''We wouldn't want you to further your injuries, would you, Domaxus?'' He pats my head. ''Toodle-oo!''

… And with that, he gets up from my bed and walks out of my room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Wait… Locking? Why did he lock the door? I would get up and try to kick the door down or something, but I don't figure it's worth it.

So I just lay back down in my bed and continue the rest of my day cooped up in my cell.


	4. Jaelyn, Entry 4, June 11 2098

Just as I am finishing breakdast, he walks in. I've never seen him before. He's skinny but tall, with shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. His blue eyes shine with happiness, and he has a bit of stubble on his chin.

''Hello, Domaxus!''

Random people walking into my room was a natural occurrence here, so I just absent-mindedly wave.

The man smiles. ''I'm Jaelyn, the painter you were told about.'' He said, winking. He steps closer. ''May I sit down?''

I nod, smiling. I'm glad that this man isn't a counselor, or some other creepy Happy Jack worker. Maybe this man could get my mind off of my fate.

I open my mouth to speak, but he is already talking. ''So Domaxus, what do you want to put on the walls?'' e asks me, his arms flying wildly in every direction.

I smile, and feel my face begin to flush. ''Well, I was thinking we could maybe put something really colorful… Like a rainbow, or butterflies… Or…''

''Rainbows AND butterflies!''

I scratch the back of my head. ''Uh…. Okay. Isn't that a bit TOO colorful?''

Jaelyn shakes his head, his ponytail bouncing every which way. I can't help but watch it.

''Happy Jacks told me to make my works as colorful as possible, and use a minimal amount of red.''

So we continue discussing. And discussing. And discussing. The conversation probably lasted three hours, but it's okay. It's fun. I've never really had anyone to talk about art with. Most kids at schoool avoided talking to me at all, like being albino was some contagious disease or something.

We finally decide on a group of flower, with butterflies all around them and a rainbow forming in the background.

Jaelyn rises out of his chair.

''Well, Domaxus, it was great talking you, but I must take my leave. The art store closes soon, and I need to go the colors for my palette.''

I nod and smile.

And he's gone.

A great sense of loneliness overtakes me, and I fall backwards into my bed and begin crying. It's like all of my emotions rush over me at one time, like Jaelyn was holding the cover, and him leaving rpped it off. I curl into a ball and continue crying until I can't anymore. So I begin to let myself fall asleep.

I keep waiting for someone to call me for physical activity, but no one ever comes.


End file.
